The present invention concerns a dispensing box for tape, in particular for adhesive tape.
Dispensing boxes for adhesive tapes are known which generally comprise a cover attached removably to the box body. To centre the reel of tape in the box, the body of the box bears on its base a tubular axial projection on which the reel of tape rests. In the same way the cover comprises a tubular axial projection complementary to the projection of the boxed body to penetrate into this and into the reel thus held in order to support the reel in the box and allow its rotation.
In practice, an attachment to the box body is associated with a slot for holding and dispensing the adhesive tape outside the box. Usually a serrated extremity of the attachment supports and cuts the tape.
In our modern society of communications it is increasingly important and necessary to identify, mark or personalise products or articles for general distribution with selected wording or information.
At present this type of dispensing box has little or no flat clear space to hold easily inside the box paper sheets or similar means able to bear inscriptions, in particular due to the tubular projections supporting the reel of tape which occupy the base of the box body and lid.
A known solution is to use display panels outside the box. However such a solution requires an operation of gluing the panels which is costly to implement.